Firestar's Death
by Infinity Nerd
Summary: The Flaming colored body, laying there,lifeless.


**Warriors The Death Of A Great Leader**

**Hope you guys like this, I am really putting my heart and soul into this, so everyone who reads this please... review this masterpiece. =) LOL (= oh and by the way you dont have to be a member of Fanfic to comment, just go to the bottom and click review story/article. Thank you! And enjoy!**

* * *

**Firestar awoke to the appearance of Thornclaw, and Spiderleg at the entrance to the den.**

" **Yes?" Firestar said calmly. **

" **There is a dead fox on our territory!" Spiderleg shouted.**

" **What? That is impossible, our patrols never spotted one yesterday!"**

" **I do not know why, but there is a dead fox on our territory" Thornclaw said.**

**Firestar suddenly knew what caused the foxes death. " It was the fox traps!"**

**Spiderleg and Thornclaw both looked worried.**

" **Should we go dispose of it?" Thornclaw asked with a crackled voice.**

" **Yes, I will come too, get a few cats to also come" He motioned Thornclaw and Spiderleg to the warriors den. He trotted back to were his mate, Sandstorm lay sleeping. Firestar nudged his muzzle to her soldier, she awoke and looked up.**

" **Yes, Firestar?" She yawned. **

" **There is a dead fox on our territory and we need warriors to go dispose of it, would you like to join me?"**

" **Sure, but do the other clans have anything to do with it?"**

" **I do not think so because the clans wouldn't have killed the fox and set it on our territory, The patrols would have caught them anyways"**

" **Ok Firestar, Ill come with you" They headed out of the den to see Thornclaw and Spiderleg coming towards there den with 4 other warriors. They jumped up to greet Firestar. **

" **Ive got Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, and Ashfur"**

" **Very good, ok Thunderclan warriors, lets head out" **

**Firestar and the 7 other cats headed out into the forest.**

"**Spiderleg, show me were you found it."**

" **Ok, let me pick up the scent" Spiderleg was one of the best trackers in the clan.**

" **Ok, ive got the scent, follow me" **

**Spiderleg lead the way through a patch of bushes and into an open clearing, there laying near the far East side was the dead fox. Firestar then lead all the other cats over to the carcass filled with maggots. **

" **I dont think we will be able to do anything with this" Firestar looked uneasily at the other cats and decided to leave the dead fox.**

" **Ok lets head back to camp" Firestar lead them back to the path that lead to the camp, Brambleclaw trotted up beside Firestar.**

" **Firestar, can I speak to you privately?" Why did Brambleclaw want to speak to him privately?**

" **Ok but make this quick"**

**Brambleclaw lead them through the bushes and up to the top of a cliff ledge, the whole view of the lake in the reflection of Firestars eyes.**

" **I am worried about Squirrelflight" What? What could possibly be wrong, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had grown much closer since the badger attack.**

" **She has been having really weird moods lately, she has also grown very plump, She seems to be stocking up on food for the winter" Firestar wondered what caused this, He saw worries in Brambleclaws eyes. Firestar had a good idea of why this was happening when Brambleclaw said**

" **I hope she can somehow get skinnier again, she will be a better hunter if she weighs less"**

**He restricted the thoughts of coming out of his mouth but they did.**

" **Squirrelflight is probably going to have kits" Brambleclaws eyes gleamed with excitement.**

" **How could I be so stupid!, im goanna go tell Squirrelflight" Brambleclaw rushed back down through the bushes. Firestar sat at the edge of the ledge thinking. _My two little daughters, becoming the cats I knew they would be. _Firestar suddenly remembered the Mysterious prophecy Sky had told him. _3 kits of your kin, will hold the power of the stars in their paws._ Suddenly a mysterious cat jumped out of the bushes and knocked Firestar over the ledge, He held on trying to hold on with his paws. The mysterious cat walked up and watched Firestar, helplessly hanging over the ledge. Firestar then recognized the cat, It was Clawface! Clawface knocked one of Firestar's paws from holding him, Then he knocked his other paw off, but before he could jump back, Firestar pulled him down over the ledge and they both went falling. Firestar saw his whole life flash before him. His vision went black........ He awoke to the smell of blood. He could see Clawface dead laying right beside him, He heard a sound from the bushes and saw Brambleclaw rushing over to him.**

" **Firestar, what happened--"**

" **Silence!, I need you to tell the clan something Brambleclaw, Tell them I was captured by Twolegs, so they still have hope that I am alive"**

" **Firestar!, how can you say that!"**

" **Goodbye Friend, I will miss you dearly" Firestars eyes closed for a Final time. His cold flaming body lay there, lifeless...**


End file.
